Remnant of Lordaeron
|Row 3 title = Leadership |Row 3 info = Knustery Blackheart |Row 4 title = Structure |Row 4 info = Civilian-founded Orders |Row 5 title = Associations |Row 5 info = Mynydd |Row 6 title = Base of Operations |Row 6 info = Tyr's Hand |Row 7 title = Links |Row 7 info = Website Forum Post |Row 8 title = Founder |Row 8 info = Anastarian |image = RemnantLordaeronSymbol.png |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Active}} The Remnant of Lordaeron is a collection of orders and civilians brought together by a shared background from the country of Lordaeron. Founded in 35 L.C., the order did not gain traction or popularity until the tail end of the year when Bishop Niklos Adamant of the Church of the Holy Light took the organization under his wing. Its structure comprises of orders founded to serve different purposes; i.e., a Chapter for Paladins and a mercenary company for sellswords. Their numbers consist, unsurprisingly, of Lordaeronians and Mynydd - though there are rare cases of other races in the Remnant. Currently the Remnant are based out of Tyr's Hand. '''History' In the beginning, Highlord Anastarian and his Knights of Lordaeron had withdrawn from their refuge in Stromgarde and began a migration to the city of Tyr’s Hand. Along the way they encountered many hardships and by the time the Knights arrived at Tyr’s Hand, Anastarian had taken a near-fatal blow and most of his Knights were eradicated except for many civilians. Niklos Adamant received the Knights and be given leadership, and thus reformed the Knights into the Remnant of Lordaeron. With the focus being more on civilian life and dedication to the old ways of Lordaeron, the Remnant swiftly became popular with many people flocking over to join the order and cast the stones that set the reformed organization on its path. The structure was made with independent orders founded by members with a common purpose, and less on hierarchy and military ranks. The first order was the Paladin Chapter, and the founding Highlord was Geraniden Pentagast. The first and the largest, the Chapter remained steadfast in popularity going forward and earn its prominence. Other attempts at smaller orders were made but did not hold on long, fading into distant memory. It was in the spring of 37 L.C. that Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd introduced himself and his people, the Mynydd, to Niklos Adamant and express an interest in affiliating with the Remnant. Swelling the organization’s numbers, the Remnant gained more traction and strength. Another order, The Hollowguard, was founded by Caricias Telrenn with a focus on Knights of the Ebon Blade at this time. It was with the constant absence and eventual resignation of Geraniden from the Remnant’s Paladin Chapter that caused a stagnation within the organization for a short while, but soon new numbers flooded the Remnant and with them promising members whom helped the Remnant find its feet. Bradian MacKay, formerly of the League of Lordaeron, ended up becoming Highlord of the Remnant’s Paladin Chapter and have a plethora of Knights to command. Shortly after, Anton Vukanovic formed the mercenary order of The Bloodhounds, and The Hollowguard under Caricias also gained a bolster in numbers. At the tail end of Spring, the Remnant began a long war against a demonic cult known as the ‘Cult of the Burning March’. The cult ended up taking over key locations in the Plaguelands, with their main base being a town called ‘Lerwick’, originally controlled by the Argent Crusade. Months passed of the bloody conflict, with an intermission to deal with another cult focused on Old Gods, but the Remnant ended up victorious over the demonic cult. Granted a brief respite, the Remnant - along with the rest of Azeroth - turned their eyes to the growing green horizon that heralded the Burning Legion’s return and prepare themselves accordingly. Deploying to Stormheim for various agendas, they would fight against Vrykul, cultists, and even the Forsaken; taking part in the Shadows of Valor Conflict. They would remain in Stormheim for the rest of October and November, until they returned back home to the Eastern Kingdoms. Resting for the months of December and January as they grew their numbers and rested, the Mynydd would face gradual civil conflicts among themselves. With all options being exhausted, the month of February would lead into the Mynydd Civil War, with the Remnant of Lordaeron siding with Llewellan ap Gruffudd and his forces. Orders The Lordaeron Silver Hand Head: Bradian MacKay Like the Order of the Silver Hand once formed before it was disbanded in the wake of the Scourge Outbreak and the Third War, the Remnant's Paladin Chapter is comprised of dedicated Lordaeronians and upholders of the Three Virtues. Considered to be the 'go-to' soldiers and fighters of the Remnant, the Paladins within the Chapter are much less concerned with piousness and moreso concerned with eradicating threats to their country and safeguarding it. The first of the orders within the Remnant, it had a shaky start as the organization tried and searched for its feet to stand upon. After Geraniden's tenure and resignation the order was on the brink of collapse, but the willpower of Hillsbradian, Llewellan ap Gruffudd, and other Knights within the order kept the breath in it yet and allowed it to grow. While exact numbers fluctuate, it is still arguably the biggest order next to the Mynydd and most affairs and matters that the Remnant come across are handled by the Highlord (with exceptions). Entry into the Chapter is mostly simple, with anointed Knights allowed to join with a simple interview with the Highlord. Those whom are not anointed, however, must go through the path of becoming an Aspirant and then a Squire before passing the Three Trials to become a full-fledged Paladin-Knight. Ranks: #Highlord #Knight-Champion (Leadership) #Knight-Veteran #Knight #Squire #Aspirant #Sentinel (Specialty rank) 'The Dreigiaid' Head: Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd Right Hand: Feistiaid Colwyn ap Iorweth The Dreigiaid is the personal retinue of the Mynydd Lord Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Consisting primarily of members of the Mynydd and retainers personally sworn to him, the Dreigiaid is an aged organization with a storied history. The Dreigiaid was founded by the founder of the House of Dyfed as a way to create personal men-at-arms beyond the levy and the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn; initially it just pulled from men and women from Dyfed and Glywyssing, but as the Mynydd evolved, it began to pull from all organizations of the Mynydd. Currently, the retinue of the Arglwydd is made up of members of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn, Meibion Daranu, Mynydd Lleng Tramor, Dewiniaid, Cadwiaid, and other foreign retainers. Hierarchy #Arglwydd #Champwr (Leadership) #Uchelwr (Veteran) #Teulu (Proven Retainer) #Cychwyn (Recruit) The Hollowguard Head: '''Lord Knustery Blackheart An order composed solely of Knights of the Ebon Blade within the Remnant, they are a less numerous order but nevertheless help fuel the backbone of the Remnant's martial might. '''Ranks # Highlord # Dread Commander # Grand Champions # Knights # Acolytes Defunct Orders Note: These orders are currently defunct within the guild due to either low membership, or in some cases, no leadership. They are always able to be picked up again when able. 'The Bloodhound Company' Head: Anton Vukanovic The Bloodhound Company is a front for the Bloodhound Gang, founded by Anton Vukanovic as its head and four other roguish types: Meggi, Sadyra Emsworth, Gwynn Schmucker, and Jack Catena. From the get-go, the five rogues began to seek profits from the largely fledgling Remnant of Lordaeron on both a mercenary and criminal front. Each of the five original members has had ties with the criminal underworld, thus each one knows the code from which they must live by. Dealing specifically on covert operations, the Bloodhounds work effectively as team in order to take down targets of high value quickly and effectively; as a result, the group has elected Anton Vukanovic as its Captain with their own ability to elect two Harbingers in order to lead them when Anton is incapacitated. While none have been elected at this juncture, there are several who are being considered. At the heart of the Bloodhound Gang is the code, which largely acts as a guideline for which the Gang must function: * Equal Shares, Equal Profits - Everyone gets the same share when out on a job. You stay useful, you continue to get your fair share. * Loose Lips Sink Ships - In order to continue to survive and gain profits, the Bloodhounds are encouraged to keep their mouths shut regarding Gang activies. * Follow the Leader - When someone takes the lead, it's up to you to follow. * Continue to Live - You're not useful dead. Breaking these rules can have dire consequences: a beating, exile, or demotion is typical, but serious actions do end in serious consequences. The Bloodhounds are open to almost all Roguish types, which includes Rogues and Hunters at this current juncture. Hierarchy #Captain #Harbinger #Trusted #Untrusted Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Guilds